Too Dumb to Realize
by chotacouple
Summary: Hyukjae berteriak panik. Beberapa kali ia mencoba mengucek matanya, berharap semua ini hanya halusinasi, namun semuanya sia-sia. Ia hanya akan mendapati kenyataan bahwa tubuhnya—dan yeoja yang diyakininya sebagai Donghae—sudah berubah. Benar-benar berubah. HaeHyuk! BL, Genderbender. [Not a Yuri Fic]
1. Chapter 1

Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae [HaeHyuk] and others

Genre: Comedy Romance?

Rate: T

Length: 955 words [Prolog]

WARNING! Sho-ai/BL, Straight, **Genderbender ****_(so, there might be some yuri scene inside)_**, OOC, AU, EYD Failure, typo(s).

* * *

**Prolog**

* * *

"Oi, Hyuk! Itu cola siapa? Aku haus, nih!"

Donghae yang baru datang ke apartement Hyukjae langsung meraih sebotol cola yang tergeletak diatas meja nakas dan meminumnya. Hyukjae yang sedari tadi sedang membaca komik hanya mendengus pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari komik yang sedang ia baca.

"Sisakan sebagian untukku." Katanya, acuh tak acuh. Komik yang baru ia pinjam dari Kyuhyun nampaknya terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan. Donghae mendudukkan dirinya disamping Hyukjae dengan tubuh yang agak dicondongkan kearahnya dan melirik komik yang tengah dibaca oleh sahabatnya itu. "Komik yadong lagi?" Tanya Donghae tanpa basa-basi, sedangkan Hyukjae hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman tak jelas.

"Apa sih menariknya membaca komik yadong? Kurasa melakukannya secara langsung akan jauh lebih mengasyikkan. " Ujar Donghae seraya merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, menunggu respon dari namja manis di sebelahnya.

"Kau terdengar seperti seorang ahjussi mesum, kalau kau mau tau." Hyukjae berkata seolah-olah ia tak pernah membayangkan bagaimana rasanya melakukan itu, padahal Donghae yakin 75 persen isi kepala blonde Hyukjae adalah hal berbau yadong.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau lapar tidak?" Tanya Donghae, mengalihkan pembicaraan tak penting mereka dan mengangkat topik baru yang sepertinya jauh lebih penting. Hyukjae menghentikan kegiatan membacanya sejenak untuk berpikir, kemudian mengangguk. "Kau punya cukup uang untuk _delivery_?" Hyukjae balas bertanya.

Kali ini Donghae yang mendengus. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang terlalu hemat—atau sudah bisa dikategorikan pelit—sampai harus bertanya padanya setiap kali mereka ingin memesan makanan. Donghae sampai tak habis pikir bagaimana Hyukjae bisa bertahan hidup tanpa dirinya—yang memang sering, sangat sering bahkan terlalu sering menginap di apartementnya dengan alasan tak betah sendirian dirumah.

"Um, kurasa sekotak pizza tak akan membuat dompetku kosong. Kau yang pesan, oke?" Hyukjae mengangguk mengiyakan, lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan meneguk cairan cola yang tersisa setengah.

"Kalau aku pesan dua kotak tak apa, kan?" Hyukjae menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu, meminta izin pada Donghae.

Donghae mendelik, "Dasar perut karet! Beli pakai uangmu sendiri kalau kau ingin lebih." Ujarnya.

"Dasar pelit," Cibir Hyukjae sebelum benar-benar keluar kamar untuk memesan pizza-nya.

.

Hyukjae menggeliat resah dalam tidurnya ketika menyadari sebuah benda empuk menempel di dadanya. Ia mengernyit, benda ini sungguh mengganggu, sejak kapan Donghae memiliki benda seperti ini di dadanya?

Tunggu.

Seingatnya tubuh Donghae jauh lebih besar dari ini.

Dan—ya, tanpa benda empuk di bagian dada, tentunya.

Perlahan Hyukjae membuka matanya, membiasakan diri dengan sinar matahari pagi yang menyilaukan.

Hyukjae terdiam sejenak.

Diam.

Otaknya masih berusaha memproses apa yang sedang terjadi.

Dia masih di—

"HUWAAAAA!"

BRAK

"Awww!"

Hyukjae melotot sampai kedua bola matanya terlihat seperti ingin keluar. Di hadapannya kini ada seorang gadis asing berpakaian sama dengan yang Donghae pakai kemarin. Rambutnya panjang, tubuhnya ramping, dan—

Dan..

Dan..

Dadanya besar.

"K-kau siap— KYAAAAA" Baru saja Hyukjae ingin kembali menyerang yeoja asing di hadapannya ketika ia menyadari bahwa suaranya tak seberat dulu. Dan saat ia benar-benar tersadar, ia akhirnya menyadari satu hal.

Dadanya juga membesar..

Hyukjae berteriak panik. Beberapa kali ia mencoba mengucek matanya, berharap semua ini hanya halusinasi, namun semuanya sia-sia. Ia hanya akan mendapati kenyataan bahwa tubuhnya—dan yeoja yang di yakininya sebagai Donghae—sudah berubah. Benar-benar berubah.

"Kau.. Hyukkie?" Oke. Entah Donghae yang merasa biasa saja atau Hyukjae yang memang terlalu berlebihan, namun reaksi Donghae memang biasa saja. Datar. Tak terkejut.

Hyukjae mengangguk dan tersenyum miris.

Tidak.

Ini semua tak mungkin terjadi, kan?

"Kita sedang berada dalam masalah dan reaksimu hanya seperti itu?" Tanya Hyukjae tak habis pikir. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saat mengetahui bahwa ialah satu-satunya pihak yang ketakutan disini.

Donghae menghela nafas berat.

"Tak ada gunanya aku panik, toh itu juga tak akan mengubah keadaan." Ujar Donghae, sok kalem. Diam-diam Hyukjae membenarkan ucapan Donghae dalam hati. "Lagipula—"

Hyukjae menoleh, menunggu perkataan selanjutnya dari yeoja—namja—brunette itu.

"—tubuhmu, kalau dilihat-lihat seksi juga. Hehehe," Lanjut Donghae sambil nyengir.

Wajah Hyukjae merah padam. Ingin rasanya ia menghajar Donghae sampai babak belur jika saja ia bukan seorang yeoja saat ini.

"DASAR MESUM!"

.

_"Yeoboseyo?"_

"Hyung! Syukurlah kau mengangkat telponku, kita harus bertemu sekarang! Ini penting!" Kata Hyukjae di telpon dengan nada panik. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama Sungmin mengangkat telponnya juga!

_"Err.. Ini siapa?"_ _Great. _Reaksi Sungmin nampaknya tidak sesuai dengan harapan Hyukjae.

"_Tsk_, aku Hyukkie! Cepat ke apartementku sekarang." Perintah Hyukjae dengan seenaknya, tanpa melihat kernyitan yang terdapat di dahi namja di seberang telpon.

_"Maaf, tapi Hyukkie yang ku kenal adalah seorang namja. Silahkan hubungi aku lain kali, agasshi."_ Ujar Sungmin, lalu bersiap untuk memutuskan sambungan.

"STOOOP! Jangan tutup dulu telponnya!" Dan Sungmin kembali menempelkan gagang telpon pada telinganya.

_"Apa lagi?"_

"Kumohon, Hyung, sesuatu yang mengerikan telah terjadi padaku dan Donghae pagi ini. Kau harus datang secepatnya ke apartementku, kumohon!"

_"Baiklah, aku akan kesana siang ini."_ Kata Sungmin sebelum benar-benar menutup telponnya, menghasilkan sebuah desahan lega dari bibir _plump_ Hyukjae.

"Jadi?" Donghae berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang di belakangnya, menunggu kabar dari Hyukjae. "Sungmin Hyung bilang dia akan datang nanti siang. Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Menunggu sampai Sungmin Hyung datang?" Usul Donghae, yang berarti berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun.

Hah—baiklah!

.

"Donghae.."

"Hm?"

"Kau, ayolah.. Berhenti melakukan sesuatu yang menggelikan!"

"Ini menyenangkan, Hyuk."

"Rapikan bajumu, Sungmin Hyung akan datang sebentar lagi."

Hyukjae tak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Udara di sekitarnya terasa begitu panas, ditambah lagi dengan Donghae yang sedaritadi menyingkap kausnya dan mengamati dada barunya dengan perasaan takjub, menyentuhnya lalu terkekeh seperti orang gila di hadapan Hyukjae.

"Hei, punyaku bagus, kan?" Tanya Donghae, meminta pendapat Hyukjae. Hyukjae tak menjawab. Hal itu bisa membuatnya gila! Ia bahkan tak pernah melihat dada seorang yeoja secara langsung dan masih enggan untuk melihat dadanya sendiri, tapi Donghae malah dengan santainya mempertontonkan bagian privasi itu padanya.

Dia benar-benar seorang maniak!

Tak lama, bel apartement Hyukjae berbunyi, menandakan kehadiran seorang tamu di luar sana. "Cepat rapikan pakaianmu!" Instruksi Hyukjae sebelum membuka pintu.

Cklek

"Ann—NUGUYA?"

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

Another boring story of mine.

Jadi ceritanya ini ga akan panjang-panjang, sekitar 3 atau 4 chapter juga udah selesai. Dan kalo responnya positif, nim bakal update cepet! :3

Tolong cek profile nim (bagian bio) kalau ada waktu. Ada sedikit pemberitahuan buat yang masih mempertanyakan nasib Daddy's Fault.

Oh ya, Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Maaf kalo selama ini nim banyak salah sama readers. Maaf sering telat update dan maaf kalo Fic nim banyak yang mengecewakan.

Terimakasih dan sampai jumpa, jangan lupa Review ya!^^


	2. Chapter 2

Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae [HaeHyuk] and others

Genre: Comedy Romance?

Rate: T

Length: 1. 467 words [Chaptered]

WARNING! Sho-ai/BL, Straight, **Genderbender ****_(so, there might be some yuri scene inside)_**, OOC, AU, EYD Failure, typo(s).

* * *

**Bagian pertama**

* * *

_"Ann—NUGUYA?"_

Hyukjae segera membekap mulut Sungmin dengan tangan lentiknya, lalu membanting pintu dan tanpa berprikemanusiaan menyeret Sungmin kearah sofa.

"Hai, Sungmin Hyung!" Donghae yang nampaknya masih betah bermain dengan dadanya hanya melambaikan tangan pada Sungmin, membuat namja bergigi kelinci itu melotot kaget.

"Ye.. Yeoja gila!" Sungmin berteriak histeris seraya menjambak rambutnya. Hilang sudah kesucian matanya akibat tontonan gratis yang diberikan oleh Donghae.

"Um.. Maaf, Donghae tak mendengarkanku ketika aku menyuruhnya untuk kembali berpakaian, kurasa dia terlalu antusias." Hyukjae berbisik-bisik di telinga Sungmin, membuatnya semakin terkejut.

"Donghae? Lalu kau Hyukjae? _What the heck is going on here?_" Tanya Sungmin tak percaya. Hyukjae mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa, lalu merebahkan punggungnya.

"Hah—maka dari itu aku memintamu untuk datang, Hyung.." Hyukjae melirik Donghae yang terlihat makin autis, lalu menghela nafas berat. "Ketika aku terbangun pagi tadi, semua sudah menjadi seperti ini."

"Jadi—"

Sungmin menghela nafas berat, mencoba mencerna apa yang terbenarnya terjadi.

"Apa kau ingat apa saja yang kau lakukan sebelum pagi ini?" Tanya Sungmin setelah berhasil mengontrol dirinya. Hyukjae terlihat berpikir sebentar, lalu menjawab,

"Eum.. Aku sedang membaca komik yadong yang kupinjam dari Kyuhyun ketika Donghae datang, mengajakku mengobrol dan menyuruhku memesan pizza untuk makan malam." Ujar Hyukjae.

"Lalu apa lagi?"

"Seingatku sih, Donghae meminta cola yang kuletakkan diatas meja nakas, lalu aku juga meminumnya, lalu kami makan pizza dan langsung tertidur pulas."

"Tunggu, coba ulangi?"

"Aku sedang membaca komik yadong, lalu—"

"Bukan, bukan, maksudku cola-nya!"

"Ah, ya, Donghae dan aku meminumnya, lalu kami makan pizza, dan—"

"Argh! Maksudku, dimana kau membeli cola itu?" Tanya Sungmin yang nampaknya frustasi dalam menghadapi kelambatan saudaranya itu.

"Aku tidak membelinya, aku mengambilnya di Lab milik Professor Kim.." Jawab Hyukjae dengan polos. Sungmin menepuk jidat, terjawab sudah mengapa mereka berdua terbangun dengan kondisi yang jauh berbeda dari saat sebelum tidur.

"Dasar bodoh, itu pasti penemuan gilanya lagi." Tebak Sungmin, tak salah lagi.

"Astaga, jadi sekarang aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Hyukjae, mulai panik.

"Kalau aku tak bisa kembali lagi menjadi namja bagaimana?" Timpal Donghae.

"Itu urusan nanti, umm.. Aku akan mengurus semua biodata palsu kalian dan alasan Hyukjae dan Donghae tak masuk sekolah. Kalian bisa masuk sekolah lagi secepatnya, dan di saat itu, kalian harus cepat meminta obat penawarnya pada Professor Kim."

Hyukjae dan Donghae mengangguk mengerti. Sungmin memang selalu bisa diandalkan!

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik, arra?"

"Arrasseo, Hyung!" Ujar Donghae dan Hyukjae dengan ekspresi sumringah, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi menyedihkan Hyukjae tadi. Ck, dasar!

Sesaat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik,

"Oh, ya—jangan lupa membeli bra!" Sarannya seraya mendelik kearah Donghae lalu keluar dari apartement Hyukjae.

.

"Jadi, kau adalah Kim Eunhyuk, siswa pindahan dari Jepang itu, benar?" Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya sesuai instruksi Sungmin beberapa hari yang lalu—kalau ada yang bertanya, lebih baik diiyakan. Guru piket itu mengembalikan berkas Hyukjae dan menyuruhnya pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk melapor. Tanpa banyak bertanya, Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai kearah ruang kepala sekolah.

Hyukjae memang sudah hapal dengan seluruh tempat di sekolah ini, termasuk sudut-sudut yang letaknya tersembunyi. Tentu saja, ini kan sekolah lamanya!

TOK TOK TOK

Hyukjae mengetuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah, memasuki ruangan berpintu coklat tersebut setelah sang kepala sekolah memberinya izin untuk masuk. Hyukjae tersenyum tipis saat menemukan seorang yeoja lain yang berseragam sama dengannya.

"Annyeong.." Sapa Hyukjae seraya membungkukkan badannya. Ia melirik kearah yeoja itu sebentar, lalu menghampiri kepala sekolah.

"Ah, kau murid baru juga, ya?" Tanya sang kepala sekolah. Hyukjae menggumamkan kata 'ya' sebagai balasan.

"Baiklah, aku tak mengerti mengapa ada dua murid pindahan yang datang hari ini, dia Jung Donghwa, dan kalian sekelas. Silahkan mencari kelas kalian bersama, XI-IV."

"Ah, annyeong, Donghwa-ssi.." Hyukjae kembali membungkukkan badannya kepada gadis disebelahnya, dan dibalas dengan senyum tipis.

"Baiklah, kurasa itu saja. Mengenai peraturan dan tata tertib sekolah, sepertinya sebagian besar sekolah memiliki peraturan yang sama. Jadi, selamat belajar~!"

Setelah membungkukkan badan, kedua gadis itupun keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah untuk mencari kelas—yang tak perlu susah payah dicari, karena itu adalah kelas Hyukjae dulu.

"Wow, Donghae, Sungmin Hyung ternyata memberikan nama yang keren pada kita. Namamu terdengar seperti member CNBlue, tahu!" Ujar Hyukjae dengan semangat. Donghae hanya tertawa mendengar penuturan sahabatnya, lalu merangkul tubuh Hyukjae yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya.

"Um—namamu juga manis," Ujarnya jujur, membuat pipi Hyukjae merona. Mereka berjalan menuju kelas dengan saling merangkul, sama seperti saat masih menjadi namja. "Tapi Hyuk.."

"T-tapi apa?"

"Bra itu ternyata ketat sekali, ya. Pantas saja dada mereka terlihat besar dan—"

"Ya! Hentikan pendapat bodohmu itu, cepat ketuk pintunya!" Potong Hyukjae sebelum Donghae melanjutkan ucapannya yang lagi-lagi menjurus.

TOK TOK TOK

Donghae mengetuk pintu ruangan yang akan menjadi kelas mereka. Seorang guru berkacamata terlihat membukakan pintu dan melempar senyum pada mereka.

"Kalian berdua adalah murid baru itu, ya?" Donghae dan Hyukjae mengangguk dengan kompak, lalu berjalan beriringan kedalam kelas. Setelah memperkenalkan diri dan dipersilahkan duduk, mereka akhirnya menempati bangku kosong yang terdapat di barisan belakang, melakukan kegiatan belajar-mengajar seperti murid lain.

"Hyuk—"

"Hm?"

"—kau tak pernah bilang kalau siswa yeoja di kelasmu cantik-cantik, kau curang!" Bisik Donghae, membuat kedua mata Hyukjae melebar. "A-apa maksudmu?"

Donghae tersenyum penuh arti.

.

Pelajaran olahraga.

Salah satu mata pelajaran yang Hyukjae kutuk habis-habisan semenjak dirinya menjadi seorang yeoja. Bukan karena ia menjadi lemah—_hell_, tak ada kata lemah dalam kamus Hyukjae!

Tapi karena..

"Eunhyuk-ah, kau sedang apa? Bisa bantu aku melepaskan bra?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan melamun Hyukjae. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah seorang gadis berambut hitam dan menemukan gadis itu hanya memakai bra, lalu memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

Beginilah keadaan yang terjadi di ruang ganti wanita setiap pelajaran olahraga. Berganti baju bersama, dan tak jarang saling meminta bantuan. Hyukjae sendiri lebih memilih untuk berganti baju di dalam kamar mandi, berbeda dengan Donghae yang selalu berganti baju bersama yeoja-yeoja itu.

"Biar aku saja yang bantu, Hyorin-ah!" Hyukjae tersentak saat mendengar suara Donghae yang dengan suka rela menawarkan diri melepaskan bra yang dikenakan oleh Hyorin. Hyukjae tak habis pikir, Donghae terlihat sangat menikmati perannya sebagai yeoja—terutama setiap jam pelajaran olahraga—dan selalu mengulur waktu untuk meminta bantuan pada Professor Kim.

Ini sudah hampir sebulan berlalu sejak hari itu, dan tingkah Donghae semakin menjadi-jadi. Benar-benar mesum!

"Hyuk, kau sudah selesai?" Suara Donghae lagi-lagi membuatnya tersentak. Hyukjae tersenyum tipis, lalu menguncir rambutnya kebelakang.

"Ne, kajja!"

Donghae tersenyum melihat Hyukjae yang—entah kenapa—semakin hari menjadi semakin cantik. Dan sialnya, Hyukjae—bahkan dirinya sendiri—sering menjadi sorotan para namja tampan di sekolah mereka.

Hah—merepotkan!

Pelajaran olahraga hari ini adalah basket. Dan seperti permainan basket pada umumnya, mereka dibagi menjadi beberapa tim. Donghae terlihat sangat antusias bermain basket. Tentu saja, dia kan kapten tim basket sekolah!

Sedang asik men_dribble_ bola, tiba-tiba seseorang mendorong tubuhnya hingga tersungkur. Semua perhatian mendadak tertuju pada Donghae yang telungkup dengan ekspresi kesakitan, termasuk Hyukjae yang bersiap menolong yeoja malang itu.

"Donghwa-ssi, kau tak apa?" Sebuah suara bass tertangkap oleh pendengaran Donghae, membuat yeoja itu mendongakkan kepalanya.

Choi Siwon.

Dia adalah namja yang merupakan rival terbesar Donghae di bidang basket, sekaligus orang yang kini menggantikan posisi Donghae—yang katanya sedang mengikuti pertukaran pelajar bersama Hyukjae ke Hongkong—sebagai kapten tim basket sekolah. Dan sekarang, namja itu ingin membantu Donghae dengan mengumbar senyum mautnya?

_Hell, no._ Sampai kapanpun Donghae tak sudi disentuh oleh si Mr. Perfect Choi!

"Ne, aku tak apa." Jawab Donghae dengan ketus, membuat Siwon semakin tersenyum. "Tapi keadaanmu berkata sebaliknya. Kemarilah, nona, biar kubantu kau ke ruang kesehatan."

Donghae menepis tangan Siwon yang hendak menyentuhnya, membuat Siwon terkejut. Seluruh siswa di lapangan mendadak hening menyaksikan drama singkat dibawah ring basket. Sementara Hyukjae melongo, tak menyangka pesona Jung Donghwa dapat meluluhkan hati salah seorang pangeran sekolah—yang padahal, paling anti dengan yang namanya Lee Donghae.

Benar-benar, deh!

.

Hari ini beberapa siswa yeoja di kelas Donghae dan Hyukjae berencana untuk mengadakan _sleep over_ dirumah Hyoyeon, termasuk Donghae—yang memaksa Hyukjae untuk ikut serta.

"Kenapa harus ajak aku, sih? Menginap saja sendiri, dasar manja!" Protes Hyukjae seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya, tak terima dengan paksaan Donghae terhadapnya. Donghae mencubit pipi Hyukjae, dan mendapatkan tatapan sengit dari si pemilik pipi. "Kau harus ikut, aku jamin seru!"

"Bilang saja kau ingin mengajakku mengintip yeoja-yeoja itu, iya kan?" Tebak Hyukjae ngasal. Donghae memutar kedua bola matanya. Untuk apa dia mengintip kalau dia bisa menjadi salah satu dari mereka, dasar bodoh.

"Pokoknya kau harus ikut, ini keputusan final!" Donghae kembali menarik Hyukjae ke rumah Hyoyeon yang terletak tak jauh dari apartement Hyukjae, mengabaikan segala macam umpatan yang dikeluarkan Hyukjae untuk dirinya.

"Dalam wujud namja ataupun yeoja, kau tetap saja menyebalkan!"

Donghae hanya meringis. Ia memencet bel sesampainya mereka di rumah bercat pastel yang diyakini sebagai rumah Hyoyeon. Beberapa kali Donghae memencet bel, sampai seseorang membuka pintu dari dalam.

"Wah, Donghwa dan Eunhyuk sudah datang, ayo masuk!" Sapa Hyoyeon yang hanya mengenakan tank top dan celana pendek, membuat mereka berdua melongo.

Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang menyenangkan bagi Donghae..

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

Maaf lagi-lagi telat update, hidup sebagai anak kelas 9 itu berat ternyata. Banyak banget tugas dan PR dan tugas dan PR TT

Buat reviewer yang rata-rata isinya sama, serius, kalian bener tentang seberapa-menggelikannya penggambaran gue tentang keautisan yang dilakukan Donghae terhadap dadanya. Diharapkan kalian tidak terjungkal setelah melihat kelanjutannya, cz it's totally absurd.

Buat yang lain, maaf kalo reviewnya tak terbalas. Intinya, **Fic ini bukan Yuri**. Donghae sama Hyukjae emang jadi cewek, tapi kan mereka bukan cewek. Cuma kebetulan ada adegan Yurinya dikit—sebenernya agak gimana juga sih nulisnya, tapi demi kepentingan cerita—and it'll ended up as Yaoi.

Kalo ada pertanyaan lain, silahkan ditanyakan melalui review. Nim baca semuanya kok, jadi tolong di review lagi ya buat perbaikan~!

[P.s : ada yang mau sekuel molested?]

Ngg.. Apalagi ya? Oh—

WELCOME BACK KIM HEECHUL!

*throw sarangs*


End file.
